Robert Jones
by michelmarron
Summary: This is the story of a gay vampire who moved to Alberta Canada to start a new life. While he is there he finds the love of his life.
1. Introduction

January 10, 2009

Hello, my name is Robert Jones, and I am a newborn vampire. I was created in latter part of 2008, and the pain that I experienced was horrible. I would not ever wish that kind of pain on even my worst enemy. In my other life I was homosexual and so know I would be considered the first gay vampire ever to exist. I use to live in Atlanta, Georiga until I moved out of the United States and into Canada. I moved up here to get away from the scene and memories of what I use to live in.

The first six months of my life in Alberta was difficult. I had to find a house and find food. Of course I don't eat humans. I would be what the Cullens consider a vegetarian. I just want to put this on record that I have no relations to the Cullen Family nor do I associate with them. I just thought that I would through that little tid bit in.

Once I found the house that I wanted I fixed it up. It took me two days to decorate and I think that it looks damn good.

One day while I was out hunting I came across some people. So I approached with caution because of the simple fact that I haven't seen anyone in these parts of the woods since I moved up here. So as I got closer they noticed me and one of them spoke, "What is your name?"

"My name is Robert, who are you?"

"My name is Jason, and this is my boyfriend Alec. We are vampires out hunting."

"Cool I'm a vampire as well. How come I haven't ever seen you guys around?"  
"We don't get out a lot."

"Oh ok good to know."

After we chatted for a minute or two we went out separate ways and I continued to hunt.


	2. The Unexpected Meeting

March 2, 2009

I was in the attic of my house pulling down the St. Patrick decorations when I heard a knock at my front door.

"Damn it! Who the fuck could that be this early in the morning? No one even knows that I live here."

So as I climb down the ladder from the attic, and turn the corner to the front door I see a shadow in the doorway.

I open the door and it is Alec that is staring at me.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey, I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning. I heard your comments before you answered the door."

"Damn your good. I wasn't being rude I just wasn't expecting anyone. That is all."

"It's all good. I just wanted to stop by and be kind and say that I think you are really hot."

Wow that came out of no where. I thought this man was already in a relationship with Jason. Ok I'm confused.

"What happened with you and Jason?"

"He wanted to be controlling and tell me what I can do and what I cant do."  
"Oh! Yea he would have had to get gone. I cant deal with people telling me what to do."

"Yea me neither."

"So, you want to come in and sit and talk?"

"Sure."

"Ok"

We sat there and talked for hours, and the funny thing is that Alec really makes me feel comfortable. I feel like I don't have to hide anything when he is around. I think I am starting to grow feelings for him.

At about a quarter after two a.m. we feel asleep. Now I know you are probably confused, you are also thinking that vampires don't sleep. Well this is not about your typically vampires. So yes we feel asleep.

The next morning Alec woke me by saying "Good Morning Sexy!"

At first I didn't think nothing of it, but then it hit me. I jump off the bed and looked at him with shock.

"You just said Sexy didn't you?"

"Yea I did. Why? What's the matter?"  
"Nothing I just didn't expect you to say that considering we just spent the night together and we basically don't even know each other."  
"True but it just felt right."  
"Ok well lets just take things slow. Ok"

"Ok I can deal with that. So….. does this mean that we are together?"  
"I guess it does."  
"Cool"  
"Yea, cool."


	3. St Patrick's Day

March 17, 2009

Today is St. Patrick's Day and Alec has come over to spend it with me.

He is the most compassionate person that has ever existed. He knows just what to say that makes me smile. His eyes are so mystifying, that I could get lost in them with just one look. He laugh melts my heart and every time he touches me I get so horny. I just can't help myself whenever we make love. It is the most passionate love that any being could ever make. When we get together the world shakes and the ground cracks. Considering that we are as hard as granite.

Later on that day he comes up to me and says…. "Baby, I have a special surprise for you. I am going to need you to follow me and then when I tell you to close your eyes. Ok"

"Ok."

So I followed him and then when he told me to I closed my eyes.

"Ok, open your eyes!"

"Oh my god. Where did you find one of those?" 

What he had got for me was a genuinely rare red diamond necklace. The diamonds are so huge that the necklace had an eighteen inch chain to go with it.

"I just thought that you deserved it and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to spoil the love of my life."

"Aw….. you are the sweetest person that has ever been in my life besides my mother."

"Speaking of your mother… How is she?"  
"I don't really know. I haven't spoken to her since I moved out of the United States."  
"Don't you think that you need to see her."  
"Yes I do, but I don't know that I can."

"Well first thing tomorrow you are going to go and see her."  
"How are we going to do that?"

"We drive. Hello I do have a car you know."  
"Ok then, we will leave in the morning." 

I haven't seen or spoken with my mother in about a year or more. So I am kind of nervous about what will transpire when me and my mother meet again.

We will see won't we.


	4. Road Trip

March 18, 2009

8:38 A.M.

Today has already started and we are on our way to my mother's house. This is going to be interesting to see how this plays out. Right now we are in Grand Forks, North Dakota, going down Interstate 29 heading south to Atlanta, Georgia. We have been on the road for approximately two and a half hours and we are not even half way there. So probably in a couple of hours we will stop and get something to eat, but we need to make sure that it is in the country.

10:47 A.M.

Ok we are now in Sioux Falls, South Dakota on Interstate 90. We are about to stop and hunt but we have to find a country place to stop. So I don't think that we are going to stop until we get into Wisconsin. So that might be another couple of hours or so. It just depends on how fast Alec decides to drive.

1:29 P.M.

We are know in La Crosse, Wisconsin on Interstate 90. I think that if we go any further then I won't be able to stand myself. I am so thirsty that I could drink about 100 elephants.

…

Ok we have come across some land that looks like it is deserted and abandoned. As we drive up I see something that catches my eyes, and before Alec can park the car I am out and chasing whatever it is. Before too long I have caught the animal and lifted it up off its legs and dropped it on its back. Once it hit the ground the impact broke its neck killing it instantly. The animal was a bear. The bear was six and a half foot tall standing straight up and weight one and a half ton. I'm telling you one thing. That damn thing was heavy as hell. But now that I have had something to eat I need to find Alec.

2:17 P.M.

It has taken me about thirty to fourty five minutes to find Alec and when I do he is feasting on a bear as well. Wow…. Well, now that we are full and fat we get back on the road. We start back on out journey to Atlanta, and it won't be long before we arrive in Champaign, Illinois. We are currently on Interstate 55 headed south.

8:49 P.M.

We are now in Huntsville, Alabama and we don't have much further to go. So we are just going to ahead and travel straight through to Atlanta.

11:34 P.M.

We have arrived in Atlanta and now we are trying to find a place to stay for the night. We come across the Hilton Hotel in Downtown Atlanta. I'm so tired after this long trip that I just want to take my shower and crawl in bed with my boyfriend. I am so tired that I don't even feel like having sex tonight with Alec. I'm pretty sure that he is horny but I just don't feel like it. So once I finish my shower and crawl in to bed I drift right on off to sleep.


	5. Mom's House

March 19

We finally arrived at my mother's house. After the long road trip that we had we are exausted. So we spend some time with my mom and then Alec and I go up to my old bedroom and fall asleep.

I think mom kinda suspects that something is different about me and Alec, but I don't think that she knows what it is.

... After Alec and I wake up from our deep slumber we realize that it is late and that mom has went to bed. So we head out for something to eat and we find out that there are hardly any animals in the Atlanta area that we could feed on that no one would notice if they disappeared. So we head out towards the Alabama- Georgia line and end up in Heard County. There we find plenty of animals that noone really cares about.

"Alec... You do realize that it is almost morning and we have to be back at the house before mom gets up."  
"Yea... I know that."  
"So lets get going. Im full and I don't want her questioning just yet."  
"Ok... Lets go."

At about 5:09 in the morning we arrive back at the house and guess who is already up... My mother. So of course she goes into her motherly mode and starts questioning use.

"Where have y'all been."

"Mom... Let me explain.. But first I need for you to have a seat."  
"No! I want an explaination NOW."  
"MOM! I said SIT." showing his teeth

"W-W-What are y-y-you?"  
"I'm a vampire, but I'm still your son. Nothing has changed except that I live forever. That is it."

"I-I-I don't know what to say."  
"I do... Im sorry... but I am happy."  
"But you kill people."  
"NO I DONT... and dont say that. I hunt animals, not people."  
"So you kill animals."  
"More or less... yes"  
"I still dont understand. Why... How... Did it hurt..."  
"I had no choice... Under the bridge on I 75 south at the Mount Zion exit... Yes it hurt like hell."  
"Oh my god! Baby I'm so sorry. I knew I should have been there for you more."

"It's not your fault mom."  
"So is this why you left without an explaination?"  
"Yes it is. Im sorry if I left questions unanswered, but I had to go."  
"Honey you know you could have came to me with anything that you wanted to talk about."  
"Mom this is not something that you go around telling people. First of all they would think that I'm crazy... Second they would go running and screaming in the night. This is something that you must keep a secret.. OK."  
"Ok, but i still want answers. We will talk more tomorrow."

"Ok mom... I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. 20 Questions

March 20

Today is the day after my mother found out that I am a vampire. Now here comes the question and answer game that I will be forced to play. However I am not affraid to answer any of my mother's questions I guess because we have such a strong connection. I am very surprised that she still allowed me and Alec to sleep in the house with her considering what we are.

So around sunrise Alec woke first and then he got up and cooked my mother something to eat while he let me sleep. Awwwwwww I know right, so romantic. Anyways after he served mom's meal to her in bed he came and woke me. All he did was touch me and I woke up. That is how of a light sleeper I am.

"Good Morning Mother! How was your night?"  
"Mine was wonderful, thanks for asking."  
"How was your night Alec?" I asked.

"It was lovely since you were by my side."  
"Awww. I love you too baby."  
"I love you more."

"Ok so know onto my questions that I have for you too."  
"Ok. Lets get this over with mom."

"Ok, first question... Where was I when this happened to you?"

"You were in the house and the time was about 8"45 P.M."  
"What was I doing in the house?"  
"You were in the kitchen cooking my favorite meal."  
"Did I call you for dinner?"  
"You called my cell phone, and when I picked up I told you that i would be late for dinner."

"Did you come home that night?"  
"No I didn't. That was the night that I left the country."  
"Why didn't you let me know?"  
"Because I didn't want to hurt you, and newborn vampires are really dangerous. I would have killed you. It wasn't until later that I began to drink animal blood."  
"Oh... I see."  
"So it wasn't because I was mad at you or nothing like that.  
"Why didn't you call?"  
"I didn't want you to worry about me."  
"Well, you didn't have to worry about that because I already did. I didn't know what happened to you."

"Awwww... Mom you didn't need to worry about me. I am a big boy now and I have Alec here to help me take care of myself."

"That is lovely honey but a mother will always worry about her child."

"I know mom. So any more questions?"  
"No I think I understand now."  
"Ok"

"Yea"

You can say that mom and I played 20 questions but to honest there wasn't 20 questions asked.

"Mom I think that it is time for me and Alec to head back home."  
"Oh! Ok then. When are you going to leave?"  
"Tomorrow before sunrise."  
"Ok. Well as long as you remember that you are always welcome back."  
"I know mom. I love you."  
"I love you too Robert."


	7. Long Road Home

Yesterday my mother and I played the 20 questions game, and somehow I beleived that it help our relationship some. I do beleive that my mother and I are now better people because of our honesty towards one another. Since my mother found out that I am no longer human, she has finally started to smile again. Yea me!

Today Alec and I are heading back to our home in Alberta, Canada. This is going to be a long drive back since we don't have to be there in a day and a half. But yea, it feels really good know that my mother knows what I have become, and to whom I will hopefully being marrying.

On the way back to our lovely little home in No-where Alberta, Canada we saw all kinds of living animals. We saw all the pretty leaves and how they were starting to bloom and break out of there shells, while we also saw the lakes, and creeks, and ponds start to come back to life. It is just so amazing on how life in this world can die and then bring itself back to life once more, and to do it each and every year is just simply astonding.

I don't understand the hibernation part of this life that God has put in me, but maybe one day when I reach that level of life and then I leave this world maybe then I will be able to ask God himself why are things the way that they are.

"Baby are we almost there I am starting to get hungry?" I ask Alec.

"We are just passing in Grand Forks, North Dakota baby, we are almost there."

"OK 'cause I'm starving."  
"No problem, there is a place right up the road that we stopped at when we was going to your mom's. Remember?"  
"Yea I do remember. Ok" 

So once we stopped and ate we got back on the road and maybe within one to two hours we were at the house. I was so exhausted from that long ride I just want to curl up next to Alec and go to sleep. Speaking of sleep I think I will go do just that.


	8. Dreams

**March 21**

-Evening

_**Dreaming**__... I was in a dark, cold, wet alley in the back streets of New York. How I got there only heaven knows that answer. Anyways... The roads were ice cold and the water had quit running due to the heavy ice storm that just took place. The air smelled of rotting flesh near by, and it was like I could visualize the person, that I smelt, being murdered. It was like vampires of the future took over New York and then left it to become part of the Earth. The smell of blood filled the air, and I could bearly control myself from becoming such a savage. This wasn't like me at all, and for me to lower my self respect unto these lower beings is first of all out of my character and unnecesssay. I would have never thought in all the years that I have walked this Earth that I would put myself in a position to lower my self respect, and second I would have never thought that I would have turned into something so horrid and so disgusting that if this wasn't a dream I probably would have killed myself. However since this was a dream and I did wake up after this had transpired I could not have killed myself. As I walked along the wet, cold road I came across a patch of air that was still pure. The blood hadn't touch this part of the country. I finally came to my senses, and gained control of my body. The monster that I had just encounter (myself) dissappeared just as quickly as it had arrived. The air around my being was so sweet and pure smelling. It smelled like a fresh cut rose on a warm spring day in April. It was so pleasant that it scared me alittle. I just couldn't shake the fact that this wasn't reality (this is a dream)..._

I was so tired from that long ass trip to and from my mother's house. It had me mentally and physically drained of even the slightest bit of life. I had absolutely no energy when I returned to my home. It is so crazy on just sitting in a car can drain the life completely out of you. Sitting in a car for more than 8 hours is enough to drive even the completely sain person insaine. As I left you all I was on my way to sleep. As you can tell this dream that I had was a side affect of the exhaustion that I was experiencing. I hadn't allowed my body to rest as it should and therefor I was suffering. It was really stupid of my considering that I am always in the bed by 11:00 P.M. I just haven't figured it out and I am stumped.

I am completely lost in thought and I don't know what to do or think. I am scared to sleep do to the fact that I am afraid that the dream will return. It has me completely scared, and I have never been that way in my entire life. Hell ask my mother, she will tell you that I have never been scared of my dreams.

I think that in order for me to me get a better understanding of this horrible "nightmare" I should really go to a dream therapist, and see what their professional opinion is on this topic.

So tomorrow I am off to see what the dream therapist has to say.

Good Night


	9. Dream Doctor

I don't know how to start this day off, but I guess I will just start off by saying that today is the day that I go and see the dream therapist. I am kinda nervous about what he/she might tell me. I am still scared to sleep, and I just want to go ahead and get this diagnostic done and over with.

_9:00 am... _"Welcome Mr. Robert how may I be of service to you on this fine day?" said Mr. Winsloth.

"Well Mr. Winsloth, I was wondering if you could please interept this dream that I am having. I have had this dream since sometime last week."  
"Well, I can try. Why don't you tell me what this dream is about."

"Ok... The dream starts off _I was in a dark, cold, wet alley in the back streets of New York. How I got there only heaven knows that answer. Anyways... The roads were ice cold and the water had quit running due to the heavy ice storm that just took place. The air smelled of rotting flesh near by, and it was like I could visualize the person, that I smelt, being murdered. It was like vampires of the future took over New York and then left it to become part of the Earth. The smell of blood filled the air, and I could bearly control myself from becoming such a savage. This wasn't like me at all, and for me to lower my self respect unto these lower beings is first of all out of my character and unnecesssay. I would have never thought in all the years that I have walked this Earth that I would put myself in a position to lower my self respect, and second I would have never thought that I would have turned into something so horrid and so disgusting that if this wasn't a dream I probably would have killed myself. However since this was a dream and I did wake up after this had transpired I could not have killed myself. As I walked along the wet, cold road I came across a patch of air that was still pure. The blood hadn't touch this part of the country. I finally came to my senses, and gained control of my body. The monster that I had just encounter (myself) dissappeared just as quickly as it had arrived. The air around my being was so sweet and pure smelling. It smelled like a fresh cut rose on a warm spring day in April. It was so pleasant that it scared me alittle. I just couldn't shake the fact that this wasn't reality (this is a dream)..."_

"Well it looks like that you are lost and someone in your past is hurt. So do you have any idea of who might be hurting or has been hurt by you or someone that you associate with?"  
" The only person that I can even think of that might be hurt would be my mother and I just got back from seeing her this week. When I left she was fine, or at least she was on the outside."  
"Well you might want to call and make sure, because depression can lead to suicide. You might also want to do something nice for her just in case she is feeling depressed."  
"Ok, thank you so much doctor."  
"You welcome, any time that I can be of service to you just let me know."

"Ok, I will certainly do that."

_Ok so the doctor said that I need to fix things with my mother in Atlanta, and maybe she will be happier in her life. _

_So right now I will call her and check on here, and maybe plan something to do with her in April. _


	10. Unanswered Phone Call

Ok so yesterday my dream therapist told me that I needed to fix things with my mother. However when I left her house this past week she was fine... So right now I am confused on why I would need to fix things. I guess I just need to call her and find out if she is alright.

(Dialing) 6-7-8-2-7-1-7-4-2-1 _Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_"Hello you have reach the voice mail of Jackie Way. I am sorry that I can't come to the phone at the present time, however if you leave me a detailed message I will be sure to call you back at my earliest convience." BEEP..._

_"hey mom, Its Robert. I was just calling to make sure that you were okay. Also I was calling because I have been thinking of you and I was wondering maybe we can have dinner one day soon. So yea... Let me know Okay. I love you. Talk to you soon. Bye" _

_Click _

Ok well that was pointless. I guess all you can do is try though. At least I made an effort to help her. If she wants my help or not that is her choice.

I really don't know what else to do besides ask her to dinner. That is really all I can do, and just wait for her to accept.

So now I guess I wait.

That is just what I am about to do.


	11. The Confrontation

Ok so my mom didn't answer her phone yesterday so I guess I will try again today.

_Dialing... 6-7-8-2-7-1-7-4-2-1 _

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_"Hello?" mom answered. _

_"Hey mom, how are you?" I replied._

_"I am fine, baby."_

_"Are you sure mom?"  
"Yes."  
"No your not. I know you better than that. Mom, what is wrong."  
"Well, I have been a little depressed lately."  
_

_(The dream therapist was righ!)_

_"Ok so was it anything that I did?"  
"I just worry about you baby. I never thought that you would have chosen the life that you have. I have been thinking alot about the simple fact that you will live through all of you friends and family. You will have to bury all of your friends and family. I just wanted to let you know that. Oh my god, Robert. I just don't want you to go through that."_

_"Ok mom, I understand what you are thinking, and I understand where you are coming from as well. I just wanted you to understand that this is the life that I have chosen, and I want you to be happy for me. I love you no matter what you may think of me, and I will always be there for you."  
"Thank you baby, as I will always stand by you, and stick up for you through any kinds of trouble. I am your mother, and I will always love you." _

_"I kinda knew that mom. However I was just making sure that you were okay. I do worry about you, you know that right?"  
"Of course I know that you worry. I also know that I love you and no matter what you have decided to do in your life you will always be my son. I love you Robert."  
"I love you too mom."  
"I guess I will talk to you later then."_

_"Ok, mom I will talk to you later. Love you mom and take care."  
"Will do, bye."  
"Bye"_

Ok the call went well and now maybe I won't have this bad dream anymore. I really hope that nothing bad happens to my mother as well. Considering that I am not mentally ready to bury her just yet.


	12. Getting Ready

Ok I feel better since I talked to my mother. I still think that she is hiding some of her feelings. I guess she will tell me when she is ready to talk. All I can do is wait, and see when she is going to be ready to talk. Shit, today there is not much to do. I guess I will go and spend time with Alec. Hell, I dont't know what I am going to do.

_Dialing... 1-7-8-0-4-6-3-2-1-6-5_

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_"Hey babe, how are you?" Alec answered. _

_"I'm fine, what are you doing today?"  
"Nothing, just sitting here being bored."  
"Oh, ok well what do you think about me coming and spending time with you?"  
"I would really like that. Maybe we can go to dinner, or something."  
"Ok, what time do you want me to come over?"  
"Whatever time you want to come over. It is up to you."  
"Ok well, I am going to go and get ready and I am going to be on my way."  
"Ok, I will see you soon."  
"OK, I love you babe."  
"Love you too."  
"Bye"  
"Bye"_

_Click._

Oh my god... what am I going to wear? Let me go and see what I have in my closet.

Let's see I have a red shirt and black dress pants, or a green shirt with a black boyfriend coat, and gray pants.

I think I will wear the outfit that is the green shirt and gray boyfriend jacket and the gray pants. That is going to be cute.

...

Ok I am know ready and I am off to see Alec, I can hardly wait since I haven't seen him since we got back from my mom's house. I am just so excited, and I can hardly stand it.

Ok let me get gone.


	13. Opening Up

_Ding Dong! Door Bell_

_"Who is it?" Alec asked  
"It's me baby." I replied  
"Oh, ok. Damn that was fast."  
"I know right. You know I know how to get to a place when I want to."  
"Yes I know. So what you wanna do?"  
"Hell I dont fucking know. I just wanted to get away from that house. It is driving me absolutely crazy. UGH!"_

_"I can see that. What is wrong baby?"  
"I had a nightmare the other night and I went to a dream therapist, and he told me that someone in my life was depressed. Come to find out it was my mother. So I called her the other day, and she was like I worry about you, and she was like I just want the best for you, and I don't want you to gt hurt."  
"Damn baby, I wish you would have called me when you had this dream, I would have comforted you."  
"Awwww. Baby thanks."  
"You welcome, baby. You know I really love you."_

_"I know baby. I really appreciate that as well."  
"I know you do. I hate it when you are away from me. I feel like a piece of me is missing. I feel like I can't breathe unless you are in my presence. I don't know what it is about you, but you hold my heart in your hands, and you probably don't even realize it."  
"Wow, I never knew that I held so much power in your life. That really makes me feel special, and it makes me feel like I count finally in life."  
"Baby, you have always counted in life, you may not have always felt like you counted, but you counted."  
"Im going to tell you something that I have never told anyone in my life. My own mother doesn't even know this..."_

_**... When I was around the age of 6 or 7 maybe 8 years old, I lived in Rome, Georgia, and the neighborhood that I lived in was not the best. It was mostly country people, with the rebal flags and the chewing tobacco. There was a man that lived a couple houses up from me. He was a nice man, or at least that is what I thought, until one day he invited me to his house. I went in and sat on the sofa and there was some weird show on. I couldn't understand what was going on in the show, so I just sat there in confusion looking at the man sticking his penis in the other man's butt. The man that was getting stuck was screaming and yelling "Oh yea! Give it to me!" I was so confused. The man that had invited me into his house had just entered the room where I was and he was unbuttoning his shirt, and then he unbuttoned his pants. Next thing that I knew he had me on my back and he was doing the same thing that the man in the show was doing. It hurt so bad! I was crying and screaming. All I wanted was my mother, and she couldn't even save me from this torment. It was pure hell for me, and I was never the same since that day. **_

_**When I got home my mother was yelling at me, and she was like "Robert why are you coming in the house after dark? Where have you been? Did you finish your homework? What is wrong with you? Why aren't you answering me?" I couldn't do anything but go to my room and cry myself to sleep. I was so upset and confused...**_

_"Wow, I never knew what you went through, and for you to open up to me must have taken some courage. I never would have quessed that you would have went through anything like that. I am so sorry baby." _

_"It's ok, baby, I know that I can trust you, and I feel like you could hold my secret like I hold your heart, with care."  
"You know I will, and I know you will as well."  
"You know it. Anyways, what you wanna do for the rest of the night."  
"Hell, I dont know, I think we should go and get something to eat, and then go to sleep."_

_"Ok i can deal with that. Let's go then 'cause I'm hungry."  
"Ok let's go then."  
_


	14. Problems and Forgiveness

Yesterday I opened up to Alec and told him that I was molested as a child. That is an event that I will never forget. I still can't believe that he took it so well. That kinda scared me alittle, and I was very surprised. I am still a little emotional about the whole ordeal, and I kinda don't wanna talk about it anymore so yea next topic.

Last night Alec and I went to eat on the outskirts of the downtown area of Alberta. We feasted on deer, elk, fox, coyote, and I think that is it.

Anyways, we just had a good time just being together. We laughed and chased each other and just had a good time. I still can't believe that I found the love of my life. It is like we were ment to be together. He treats me like a princess, which of course I am.

Ok enough of the lovey dovey shit. Now it is time for me to get something off of my chest. This issue has been bothering me for a while now and I just want to release it.

_Problems are in everyone's life. We know that right, ok. So when someone that you love makes the problem worse what do you do? Do you tell them? Do you scream at them in order to get your point across? Do you walk off, and then ignore that person for the rest of your life and then when they die do you regret the day that you stopped talking to them? Right now I am in a situation of where my friend is pissing me off everytime she opens her mouth. Some of the shit she says is so uneducated, I'm like where did you graduate from. It is really hurting me because I really love this person but sometimes I question rather she really deserves to be loved by me. What do I do? _

_I know for someone of my status to be asking these types of questions is rather surprising and not like me at all. However I need to know, and I am being honest. She is really starting to surprise me with some of the stuff that she says. _

So with that said I am really hurting inside, and I just don't know what to do anymore.

So with that said I am going to go for this day. Maybe someone will give me the answer.

Maybe...


	15. Planning A Road Trip

Right now I am still pondering the question that I asked in the last chapter. It was like what do you do when someone that you love is so stupid, and on the verge of not being worth loving anymore. So I came to the conculsion that you love them not matter what they say or do. They will have to live through all of their hate and unkindness. Its like they drown their own selves in their misery.

So I have came to the conclusion that it is just better to let the people that have hurt you in the past deal with their own emotions and anger in their own way.

So on to something better and happier...

I think that I will plan a road trip.

Where, that I have no clue. So I guess I will go online and look for a place to go.

I think I will go to Grand Rapids Wildland. It is full of deer and elk. Those two are two of my favorites to indulge in. Yum! Anyways, I think that I will go and pack for my trip, but first I am going to call and see if Alec wants to come with me. Most likely he will come with me.

_Dialing... 1-7-8-0-4-6-3-2-1-6-5_

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_"Hey babe."  
"Hey, I have a question."  
"What is it babe."  
"I was wondering if you would like to go on a road trip with me?"  
"Sure, where are we going? How long we going to be gone?"  
"Grand Rapids Wildland Park, and about a week."  
"Oh ok."  
"Yep."  
"Ok I will pick you up in a little while."  
"Ok I will see you soon."  
"Bye baby."  
"bye."  
_

Ok so I now have someone to go on my road trip with.

So I guess I will go and pack.

...

_**Later...**_

_Knock... Knock... Knock..._

_"How is it?"  
"Its me baby."  
"Oh ok. Coming."  
_

_"You ready?" I ask.  
"Almost, I still have a few things that I have to pack."  
"Oh ok. Well I will just sit here and watch you act busy."  
"Ok."  
_

I was about ten minutes later when Alec returned with all of his bags.

_"I am now ready. Let's get going."  
"Ok, I am so excited I can bearly stand it."  
"I know right, this is going to be the best road trip anyone could ask for."  
"I sure hope so."  
_


	16. Time Alone

March 28th, Early Morning.

We have been driving for maybe two to four hours and we both are alittle sleepy. We are almost at Grand Rapids Wildland Park. I am excited that I am getting a week away from all the chaos and hell. It really feels good for me and Alec to get some time to ourselves just to reflect on our lives. I have been neglecting him here lately and he knows that. It makes me feel bad and that is why I brought him here with me today. Maybe we can catch up on the things that we have missed.

8:00 am

We have arrived at Grand Rapids Wildland Park and we have already set up the tent and put all of the stuff that belongs in the tent in there.

"Alec... Do you feel like I have neglected you?"  
"S- Not as often as I use to."  
"Ok, well I was not meaning to neglect you. I wasjust really busy and I had alot of stuff on my mind. I really wasn't meaning to, I promise."  
"I kinda figured that you had alot of things on your mind. I have been spying on you."  
"What! You were spying on me. Please don't spy on me, not unless I give you permission because sometimes I have some things that you don't need to know about."

"Ok I can deal with that."  
"So what do you want to do since we are away for a week?"  
"I have absolutely no idea."  
"Well we will think of something."  
"Yes we will." 

8:15:25 am

"I know what we can do" Alec said.

"What?"I replied

"Let's have sex, since we haven't and we need to catch up on lost times."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes I am!"  
"Shit ok" 

"Wait!" Alec exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"I think you should know something before we take this step again."  
"What is it?"  
"I think you should know that I – I – I love you."  
"I already knew that baby. You not telling me something that I already know."  
"I just thought that you might want to know again."  
"Thank you baby."  
"Your welcome hunny." 

1:00 pm

So of course the reason why I haven't wrote in a couple of hours is because me and Alec have been alittle busy.

We have been entertaining ourselves with one another's help.

It was quite easy and fun I might add. Just to think about the simple fact that Alec knows how to please me puts a smile on my face. It also makes me horny and wanting more. However I must wait because a greedy bitch is a broke bitch.

I think that Alec and me are going to be together for a very long time. I do not know that to be a fact , however I am predicting it and my predictions come true for the most part.

Anyways I think I am going to end for right know and I will pick this up later on.


	17. Proposition

Today is the last day in our week away from the world's chaos and hate. I am not to excited about going back to the real world. I am loving this time away. It was really good to get away with Alec. We caught up on the time that we missed.

"Alec, would you mind coming and living with me?"  
"... I am not sure, I would love to, however I would have to think about it."  
"That is fine, I kinda figured that you would have to think about the proposition."  
"Yes I will definitely have to think about it."  
"Ok, I completely understand."  
"I will let you know when I come up with an answer though."  
"Ok, you don't have to rush."  
"Ok" 

So all I can do is wait and see what Alec comes up with. I would really like to Alec here with me at all times, but we will see.

Anyways I will go for know, and I will pack my things. I have to get ready for the long road trip back home.

_Later..._

I am finished packing and Alec and I are about to head out for the trip back home.

Alec still hasn't gave me an answer however I did tell him to take his time. I am not in no hurry to have an answer.

12:00 pm

We have been on the road maybe three or four hours. I am so tired of driving and I am ready to get home. We should be home in a little while, and I can not wait until I am in my bed._  
_

"Baby, I have thought about your proposition, and I am going to move in with you. I think it will be a very good journey for us."  
"I believe that it will be a good journey for us as well. That is one reason why I proposed it. Shit Im tired of waking up alone when I have a man that is in the next city."  
"I know baby, that is why I decided to go ahead with the idea. I will be moving my stuff in when we get home ok. Is that ok with you?"  
"Yea that is fine."  
"Ok." 

So it is settled, me and Alec are finally taking that step in our relationship. I am so happy that Alec finally decided to come and live with me. It makes me feel like I really mean something to him and that I matter.

We have finally made it home and it only took us maybe six hours. I know it took us less time to get here then it took us to get home.

I know what this probably looks like. We took our time and of course we had a couple hours to ourselves on the back roads of the country. _Hint.. Hint... We had sex. Duh! _


	18. Moving

Ok we got home early this morning, and I am going to help Alec get his stuff out of his ex's house. Yes I know, my boyfriend is living with his ex. GO figure!

So right now Alec is in my house and we are getting ready to leave.

"Alec, baby.. You ready to go?"  
"Yea, almost."  
"Ok let me know when you are ready."  
"Ok."

I am so excited that we are finally making this happen. I can't wait until we see what the outcome of this experience will be.

"Hey honey."  
"Yea" I reply.

"I am ready if you are."  
"I am, let's go."  
"Ok let's go." 

It was about an hour drive from my house to his. Alec's ex lives in a Hay Camp, Alberta. I live in Fitzgerald, Alberta. So the drive was a good little bit. I am alittle bit excited on seeing where Alec lives. I can't wait.

So I guess we will find out in a little while.

_Later on..._

So we have arrived at Alec's house, and we are get ready to pack his things up and move them to my house.

"Honey, can you pass me the tape."  
"Sure here it is."  
"Thanks."  
"Your welcome."  
"I can't wait 'til I move out."  
"Technically you already have moved out."  
"Well I know that . DUH! We are moving my stuff out."  
"I know that. I am here with you aren't you."  
"Damn I hope so 'cause it not then your a ghost and I dont deal with ghosts."  
"I am not a ghost and yes I am certainly here with you."

laughing"Ok just make sure."  
"I know."

So far we have packed about one hundred or so boxes and packed them into the truck in order to be moved to my house. I still can't believe that this is really happening.

So right now we are going to get busy working on the rest of these boxes and get ready to move Alec out of this really nice house that his ex owns.

_Later..._

"Hey honey!" Alec cries out.

"Yes baby." I reply

"How are you coming with the moving?"  
"I am finished with the majority of the boxes. I just have maybe a handful left."  
"Ok. Go and take a break and I will handle the rest of the boxes."  
"Ok the boxes are up in the master bedroom."  
"Ok I kinda figured that they were up there." 

Alec is just so perfect and I am so glad that I found him. His ex sure did lose out on a great guy.

He has been acting weird here lately. Being all sneeky and shit. I wonder what he is hiding.

_Alec POV (Point of View)_

_I think Robert has noticed that I have been acting weird. I wonder if he has figured it out. Not a chance. I am too good at what I do. _

_All I know is that it will surprise the shit out of him. Boy I can't wait to see that reaction. _

_**Robert POV**_

I hope he isn't cheating on me. Although I highly doubt it because we are here moving his stuff out of his ex's house and into my house. So not no but fucking hell no he ain't cheating on me.

So what is he doing that he has to be so sneeky about?

I guess when he is ready for me to find out he will tell me.

So for now I will leave the investigating to the experts.

_Evening,,,,,_

We finially finished placing all the boxes in the moving truck and delivered them to my house. Right now we are doing the hard work by unloading the boxes and placing them into the proper rooms so we can unpack them in the morning, or sometime tomorrow.

So as for right now there is really nothing else to say about today except that it was long and very tiring. Good Night.


	19. Surprise

So yesterday I helped move Alec out of his ex's house and placed the boxes that we moved into the proper locations of my house.

Now the issue is to unpack those boxes. Damn that is a lot of stuff.

_"Alec! Where do you want me to place this pointing at a bookcase"  
"Just place it over by the mantel"  
"Did you have another one that way it will look right?"  
"Yea it should be there in the same room as that one. If not it should be in the truck."  
"Ok well it isn't in here, so I will go and check and see if it is in the truck."  
_

I'm not seeing the other bookcase and I don't know where it is. Alec said it is in the truck. If it is then it must be invisible. He probably left it at the house. Which in that case I will call and see if it is there. If so I will have to go and get it.

_Dialing... 3-3-7-2-3-4-5-6-3-2-1_

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_"Hello?" Jason answered._

_"Hey this is Robert. I was wondering if Alec left a bookcase there. I have the other one I was just checking to see if it was there."  
"Let me go and check right quick."  
"OK"  
..._

_"The bookcase that goes with the one that you have is here."  
"Cool, what time would be good for you so that I can come and get it."  
"About 1pm would be good."  
"Ok, see you then."  
"Cool Bye."  
"Bye"_

Ok so Alec did leave his bookcase at Jason's house. I kinda got a feeling that Jason was waiting for me when I pulled up at his house. I know he was waiting on me, but it was something different about this. It was like he had something planned when I walked in the door. As soon as I walked in I was right. This man had rose pettals all over the floor. I am over here looking like what the hell is wrong with this man. I just came for the bookcase. I didn't for a one night stand.

I walk in the door and look to the left and then look to the right. Jason is no where in sight. I bolt to the back room where the bookcase is and I bolt back to the front door. As soon as I get to the front door Jason is there waiting for me. So I moved to the right and then to the left and shot around him. I made it to my car and sped out of the driveway. I couldn't risk lossing Alec.

When I made it back to my house, Alec was there and I told him about what happend.

_"Alec! You remember that I had to go and get the bookcase from Jason's house. Right."  
"Yea why."  
"Well when I got there Jason had rose pettals all on the floor, so I ran to the back room where the bookcase was and when I made it back to the front door, Jason was there waiting on me. So I ran around him and when I got to my car I sped all the way here."  
Furiously"I knew Jason would try to pull something like this. I am just glad that he didn't try to hurt you."_

_"I know right. I just didn't want him to get his hands on me, because then I knew I probably wouldn't be back home."  
"This is true. Jason has his ways were he likes to keep those who he catches."  
"I know. I am glad that you exscaped from him."_

_"I am glad to be away from him. I am also glad that he doesn't know where I am."  
"I know right."  
"Calm down baby. Go and seat on the couch, I will make you some cup of hot blood. Type A, or O?"  
"Type O please. Thanks."  
"Your welcome baby."_

So as I relax I realize how perfect Alec is. His skin is an olive tone, with golden eyes. He stands six feet tall and hard as a rock. He is just the perfect person that has ever stepped into my life.

Long Sigh I just cant wait to see what the future holds with Alec and I.

_"Robert, I have something that I want to tell you. I feel like we have learned alot about each other in the past couple of months. I also feel like I can't live without you in my life. I am going to ask you one simple queston and I want your honest answer. Will you marry me?"_

_"YES! Of course I will marry you!"_

The ring that he presented me with is so beautiful. The band is made out of titanium and steel. The band color is silver with a black shadow in it.

It is so beautiful and I can't stop looking at it. It just got complicated. I have alot of stuff to do in order to get ready for the wedding.

I better go and get ready to set things up and I need to get busy. 


End file.
